<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unexpected Twist In The Tale Of The Hobbit. by hobbit1234, hobbit5678</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062520">An Unexpected Twist In The Tale Of The Hobbit.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit1234/pseuds/hobbit1234'>hobbit1234</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit5678/pseuds/hobbit5678'>hobbit5678</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fights, Fluff, Food Fights, Fíli and Kíli Brotherly Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kili Hurt, Legolas Hurt, idk - Freeform, im rubbish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit1234/pseuds/hobbit1234, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit5678/pseuds/hobbit5678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmmmm we don't want to give to much away but let's just say there is Legolas and Kili hurt in it and Elrond has to save them. btw Tauriel died instead of Kili and Thorin and Fili lived.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>fili/merilwen, kili/aranel, legolas/serethiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unexpected Twist In The Tale Of The Hobbit.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So sorry about this but we just had to create it. Pls let me know if there are any mistakes cos we tried to research but not very good. Pls comment and let us know if we should keep going and what u think. Any advice welcome. Tysm for reading.<br/>This is also are first one so any tips on how to use this or anything just say. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ada … I can’t go back ,” Legolas said, to his father, his voice sounding small in the large open corridor.</p>
<p>“Where will you go my son?”Thranduil replied as his heavy eyebrows creased in anxiety.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Legolas whispered as he tried not to meet his father’s eye. "but I will find somewhere”</p>
<p>“Go North and find a man nicknamed strider, his father was a good man and he may grow up to be a better one.” He watched helplessly as his only son turned around to go and added sorrowfully “Your mother loved you Legolas… she loved you more than life.”</p>
<p>It had been a week since Legolas had seen his father. He went back to Mirkwood to pay his last respects to Tauriel and collect supplies. He left the palace within two days and was riding near the southern border when he heard a savage howl coming from behind him.</p>
<p>“Wargs!”he hissed under his breath. They could mean only one thing there was an orc patrol behind him. He leaped off his horse and chose an arrow from his quiver. He slid it into place on his bow and aimed for one of the beasts dark silhouettes that moved rapidly through the woods. Never in his life had he felt so trapped they were moving in on him through every direction and he hadn’t much weapons left. There were more orcs closer to the direction of his father’s palace and he could see they were expecting him to run for help. He knew Lothlorien was an hour’s hard riding from his location in Mirkwood so he shot any wargs that came too close and mounted his horse as he heard the strangled cry of the wounded monsters. He hoped he could hold them off for that long.</p>
<p>Five minutes later he reached a side of the ring of orcs that were cornering him and shot the soldiers dead so he could pass through quickly. He could hear the whizz of the crude arrows that flew past him as he dodged them and felt his trusty steed quiver with fear at the sound of the wargs guttural growls. He had gained a lot of ground and prayed that he would make it to safety soon.</p>
<p>He knew he was about 30 minutes away from Lorien when his stallion whinnied and crashed to the ground. He had been shot! Legolas tumbled head first off his mount and immediately fled from the orcs. He felt horrible for leaving his loyal friend behind to the murders but he knew he didn’t have a choice if he wanted to save his own skin.</p>
<p>Legolas finally slowed down. He had shot all the wargs so that he actually had a standing chance of escaping with no horse but the orcs were gaining on him. He was completely exhausted, he hadn’t a single arrow left and he only had one sword. Legolas knew he couldn’t defeat a whole army but if he was going to die he would do it fighting till the last breath. Just as he saw the orcs marred forms emerge from the shadows of the trees, he heard an angelic voice in his head saying softly but urgently “Turn left into the bushes and run as quick as you can until you get to a big oak tree.”</p>
<p>“How can I trust you and where are you leading me?”he thought, his words dripping with suspicion, knowing the person inside his head could hear what he thought. “You could be some evil sorcerer trying to kill me for all I know.”</p>
<p>“I assure you I’m not a foe but a friend and I’m showing you a way into Lorien unless you want me to leave you to die?” she said with a hint of laughter in her tone.</p>
<p>“Fine.......I have no other choice but to trust you,” he huffed to himself as he dived into the bushes and started dash to in the direction she'd recommended “ Just give me my next set of directions. Now.......Quick.........the orcs are nearly upon me and I don’t want to stand around waiting while you tell me.” He felt bad for being so harsh to whoever was helping him but his fear was making him impatient.</p>
<p>“Once you get to the oak tree climb up and when you get to the top swing from branch to branch till you find a sort of balcony then slide down and run through the doors.” she whispered her tone soft as if she was forgiving him for being angry. “Just please hurry they will find you soon.”</p>
<p>He scrambled up the old tree as he heard the orcs war cry’s behind him. He was an elf therefore he didn’t have much difficulty climbing up the tree fast. The bark was ruff though and soon his hands were scratched and bleeding. He didn’t care because he could hear the clumsy orcs tripping over the numerous roots below him. He didn’t have much time.</p>
<p>Suddenly there was a loud thwack!!!!!!! He looked down and saw a deformed arrow sticking out of his thigh. A second later the pain came. It burned all the way through his body up to his head and he couldn’t help the piercing cry that forced itself from his lips. The strength of the pain was so great that he nearly let go of the bark he was gripping. He would have fallen had the arrow not gone all the way into the tree. He tried to move his leg only to be rewarded with another throb of the hot white agony as the arrow cut into his flesh. Legolas immediately realised he was stuck.</p>
<p>The orcs were now heaving themselves up the tree there fierce greedy little eyes, above their smirks, were fixed on him. He didn’t have the luxury of waiting for the pain to ease so he gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes tightly shut and yanked out the arrow. He heard another deafening cry ring out among the trees and knew it was his own. He dropped the arrow on the orcs heads and attempted to pull himself onto one of the branches. His trousers were soaked with blood and the movement caused grey patches dance before his eyes and his vision go blurry, Legolas knew he didn’t have much consciousness left. He kept his leg from being jostled as well as he could as he swung from bough to bough. His felt dizzy and nauseous and his limbs were shaking from fatigue. He grabbed for another branch when his hand slipped and he fell into darkness.</p>
<p>He felt something cool and wet on his brow and fluttered open his heavy eyelids. He was greeted by a bright light and he had to blink a few times to stop it stinging. When his eyes became accustomed to the light he saw a most beautiful sight. It was a beautiful elven maiden with such celestial features. She had pale flawless skin and sparkling sapphire eyes that were filled with concern. Her hair fell around her shoulders in gentle waves, it was so long that it almost reached her legs and it was so blonde that it almost looked white. She wore an elegant tiara with a sapphire sitting delicately on her forehead and was dressed in a loose summer dress that flowed in the wind.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” Legolas mumbled feebly surprised at how weak his own voice sounded. “Have we met?”</p>
<p>“Hush now young elf.” She whispered gently as she dabbed the cloth over his face. “You had a bad fall. Rest now and I will answer your questions. My name is Serethiel second daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel, Lady of Lorien. Which is probably why you think you know me ,apparently I look a lot like her.”</p>
<p>“Where you the person who talked telepathically?” he said as his face scrunched up from curiosity.</p>
<p>“Yes it was me,” she smiled softly “and I know you’re going to ask me how so, as you know my mother possesses many powers and some that are enhanced by her ring. Well I inherited some of her less powerful gifts such as mind reading and telepathy.”</p>
<p>“Oh........ How did I get to your balcony, last thing I remember is falling out of a tree?” he asked his strength leaving him as he let his head fall back onto the pillow.</p>
<p>“You fell on the railing and would have slipped down into the river, never to be seen again, had I not caught you.” She answered him as she put the cloth back in a basin of water. “Don’t worry the orcs think you’re dead because they saw you fall and thought you landed in the water.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for your help!” he said gratefully with a frail smile. “I would be dead if it wasn’t for you, but I must be getting back on my journey.” He felt groggy and dizzy but he knew he probably shouldn’t bother the princess with his burdens. So he pulled himself off the sofa the movement causing a searing pain to shoot up his leg, his muscles were sore and his sides felt like he had be stabbed. Legolas collapsed back onto the sofa, as his legs refused to hold his weight and took deep breaths hoping that would reduce it to a bearable background ache.</p>
<p>“Oh don’t move!” she cried her tone gentle but firm as she took in the lines of pain on his ashen face. “I cleaned and tended to your wounds. I hope you don’t mind but I had to cut open your trouser leg to get to it. You’re very lucky the arrow wasn’t poisoned you could be dead by now. Do you mind if I rebind it. The last ones are already soaked with blood.”</p>
<p>“That’s fine,” he said through gritted teeth wincing as she unravelled the bandages carefully.</p>
<p>“Why don’t I tell you a bit about myself, to distract you from the pain?” she said soothingly as she noticed his face contort into a grimace and waited until he nodded. “Well I once had a sister called Celebrian who was the spitting image of my mother. She left home and fell in love with Lord Elrond of Rivendell and she stayed there for many years. She began to miss mother so Celebrian travelled to Lorien to visit her. On the way she was attacked by orcs and killed. My mother, broken with grief, didn’t want to lose me either, therefore she locked me up here and I haven’t seen the outside world in almost one hundred years. That was why I was able to tell you were in trouble, sometimes I like to use my powers to hear what is happening in the outside world."</p>
<p>“I could keep you company,” Legolas mumbled in a pained voice.</p>
<p>“Even though my parents would never allow, I would like that very much,” she whispered happily in his ear. A second later his eyelids began to close and just like that he had fallen into a deep sleep.</p>
<p>As the weeks went by Serethiel nursed Legolas back to full health and soon he was able to walk around slowly. They made him a new set of arrows and a new pair of clothes together. She also kindly gave him some new swords and daggers. While her parents came to check on her she would stuff him under the bed, in the large cupboard on the balcony or in her massive walk in wardrobe bursting with elegant gowns. Together they also worked on some powerful magic crafting and creating something secret.</p>
<p>Pretty soon he was able to sprint round the massive golden railed balcony and he felt he was almost ready to leave. So she packed him all the supplies he needed and waved goodbye to him. He looked back into her sad dark blue eyes, before launching himself off the balcony, as he spoke “I’ll be back soon! Don’t worry I will come back at least every three months and you can always talk to me telepathically. BYE!</p><hr/>
<p>Three years later.............</p>
<p>Serethiel was sitting on her couch sewing some gloves for Legolas when something dirty pounced on her almost making her tumble off the seat.</p>
<p>“Legolas!” she gasped with laughter as she looked into his handsome features. He was slightly tanned now and had a big streak of dirt down his face. His beautiful baby blues glittered as he stared down at her. He was dressed in a loose olive tunic with elbow length sleeves, a dark green cloak with a leaf brooch to keep it in place, brown trousers, knee length black leather boots that were caked in mud and leather bracers on his forearms. He held his bow in one hand and his arrows and two swords in his quiver. Round his waist was a leather belt embroidered with gold thread holding two daggers. She was very proud at the clothes he was wearing because they had made them together. “I wasn’t expecting you for at least two more months.”</p>
<p>“Well here I am,” he chuckled “I thought I could surprise you!”</p>
<p>“You did and it was a lovely one.” Serethiel assured him, “Here sit down and wash your face.” She handed him a face cloth and made some room for him on the sofa. A minute later Legolas handed her back the cloth and gazed at her new dress. It was stunning dark blue that matched her eyes and the wreath of baby roses placed on her head. The gown was off the shoulder and had a sash of snowy silk round the waist. There was a triangular shaped slit in the middle of the skirt that opened up to a pink floral rose pattern underneath. She also wore silver bangles round her slender wrists that jingled as she moved and a matching choker set with a glamorous sapphire on her pale neck. Legolas was immensely pleased that she was wearing it because he had bought it to her as a thank you present her looking after him. Serethiel was even more elegant than the first time they met her long locks almost reached her knees and her cheeks were now slightly pink.</p>
<p>“Have you found this man strider yet?” she asked curiously blushing as she tried to get him to stop staring at her.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid I haven’t,” he sighed while he held his head in his hands “I still can’t believe it’s been three whole years and I still have come across no trace of him.”</p>
<p>“Has your father Lord Thranduil of Mirkwood, spoke to you recently?” she questioned hesitantly as she endeavoured to change the subject.</p>
<p>“Well ....I....ummmm...That’s what I’ve come to tell you.” He stammered the tips of his pointy ears going bright red.</p>
<p>Thump! Thump! Thump! “SERETHIEL! OPEN THE DOOR AT ONCE” a deep voice yelled as the balcony door vibrated from the force.</p>
<p>“Legolas.... hide! Quick!” she hissed face full of dread.</p><hr/>
<p> Kili and Fili were scouting the ruined tower in Ravenhill for Azog when Fili stopped him with his arm. “Stay here! Search the lower levels.........I’ve got this,” Fili ordered as he pushed Kili backwards a bit.</p>
<p>Kili desired to disagree and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He knew it would be better to get out of the accursed tower sooner than later. Therefore he bit back his words and sprinted down the dingy passageway glancing back to make sure his beloved brother was okay. He was thinking how suspicious it was that he hadn’t found any orcs yet when a second later he heard drumming. He raced out of the tunnel and hid under the doorway looking up at all the commotion. He gasped. In the hands of that vile orc scum Azog was his Fili.</p>
<p>“FEEEEEE!” he choked, his eyes wide as he stared at his poor helpless brother. “NO...... NO, NO, NO, NO.... This can’t be happening.”</p>
<p>“RUN....... GO!” Fili wheezed as he squirmed in the grip of the monstrous creature his eyes pleading as he watched Thorin shake his head.</p>
<p>“THIS ONE DIES FIRST....THEN THE BROTHER.... THEN YOU OAKENSHIELD, YOU WILL DIE LAST!” Azog growled thunderously. A second later he impaled Fili with his hooked sword arm. Once the lad had gone limp in his death grip he dropped him like a ragdoll and he fell right at Kili’s feet. Kili bent down and scooped Fili up as he looked him over and his eyes stopped at the chest wound that was bleeding profusely. He heard a scream of pure anguish throbbing through the corridors.</p>
<p>“Nadadith!” Fili called anxiously as his golden head popped round from behind the door. He scanned round the room and his eyes fell on his little brother sitting up and clutching the bed blankets. His hair was a mess as if he had been tossing and turning all night, he was deathly pale and his chocolate eyes were full of terror. At the sight of his brother Fili rushed over to Kili’s four poster bed and drew back the curtains fully. “Kili! What happened?”</p>
<p>“Nothing nadad, I’m fine,” kili snapped, then noticing his brother’s mixed look of hurt and concern, he added in a much softer voice. “I’m okay, just a bit tired.”</p>
<p>“Kili are you sure?” he questioned his anxiety for his brother increasing “You can tell me. I promise I will try to understand.”</p>
<p>“I had a nightmare,” Kili mumbled as he hid his face in his hands.</p>
<p>“It’s okay Kili, I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.” Fili responded his face relaxing a bit.</p>
<p>“Oh Nadadel! Kili’s face crumpling into a pained expression as he cried softly “It was the worst nightmare ever and I’ve been having dreams like it since the battle. It made our past different and we split up in the ruined tower instead of staying together and you were captured and stabbed right before my eyes. I can’t live without you.”</p>
<p>“Neither could I little one but you must remember it’s just a dream, nothing to get scared about.” He countered in a soothing tone.</p>
<p>“But Fili it was so vivid....so real. What if it comes true and the orcs kill you?” Kili insisted his face creasing from fear.</p>
<p>“Kili ,” he chided as he put an arm round his brother. “Number one we are perfectly safe here nothing could possibly happen on this mountain. Number two just because you lost Tauriel to the orcs doesn’t mean you’ll lose everyone you love and I promise you, that I will do everything in my power to keep you and myself safe.”</p>
<p>“Promise?” Kili asked in a small voice.</p>
<p>“I promise,” he laughed, tugging his brother into a bear hug. “Now cheer up and stop dwelling on the past. Today’s the big day, remember?” Fili released his gasping brother, stood up and strolled over to the door glancing fondly over his shoulder at Kili before disappearing into the hall.</p>
<p>Once Kili had shoved the memories of his dream to the back of his head, he tumbled out of bed and stretched. Today Uncle Thorin had a finally allowed him to do his duties as a prince of Erebor. He plodded over to his dressing table and combed his unruly locks pulling them back into their usual style with his special pin. It bore his crest and it was almost identical to fili’s. Afterwards he pulled off his soft grey nightshirt and flung it to the other side of the room. He grabbed his clothes that were draped over his chair and slid them on. He was now wearing a sky blue shirt with loose long sleeves and silver buttons, black trousers and black leather boots. He looked down at a velvet pillow cushioning a circlet of silver. He hesitated before putting it on his head and rushing out of his chamber.</p>
<p>He tore down the extensive halls hair streaming out behind him as he ran and tripped down the narrow winding staircase. Finally he reached the kitchen and was about to walk in when he stumbled on a loose tile and fell on the door pushing it open as he landed. All the air was knocked out of him and he heard the clink of his crown as it bounced over the creamy orange tiles and landed beside the stove at his mother's feet.</p>
<p>“Kili! You silly boy.” His mother scolded as she picked up his crown. Then she saw how pitiful he looked and added in a much kinder voice “How many times do I have to tell you, no RUNNING inside. This is an old fortress and nobody has fixed the flooring. Bombur be a dear and help our reckless prince off the floor.”</p>
<p>Bombur was tucking into a breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast and didn’t want to budge off his seat but he knew better than to argue with Dis. Hence he slithered off his chair and lumbered over to where Kili lay. Kili couldn’t help laughing as Bombur walked over to him since each step he took made the floor vibrate underneath him. A minute later the large dwarf had him back on his feet and he shuffled past the massive table, laden with food, to where his mother stood.</p>
<p>As she handed him back his crown Dis reminded him sternly “Be careful Kili , crowns like that are very expensive. I don’t want to see any dents in it. Now tidy yourself up and sit down beside Fili and eat your breakfast. Also may I ask why you’re so late you were meant to be down here twenty minutes ago?”</p>
<p>“Sorry Amad, I slept in.” He lied as he avoided her eyes by brushing the dust of his clothes. He glanced up again to see Fili clean and tidy eating a bit of toast. “It’s so unfair,” Kili thought “Fili’s so perfect and I can’t get anything right.” Fili was wearing a red shirt with gold buttons designed in the exact same way as Kili’s and a circlet of gold instead of silver. Even though their clothes were similar Fili somehow always managed to look better. Kili set his crown down beside his plate and began his meal. His mother was standing by the stove, which cast a warm glow round the kitchen, making a chocolate cake and the large table was piled high with good things to eat. Bombur was at one side and Kili and Fili at the other.</p>
<p>Kili was just about to ask Fili something when an egg smacked him in the face. Once it had slipped off onto the table he spotted that Bombur’s face was bright red from trying to keep in a fit of giggles. He felt his blood boil as he scooped up a handful of mashed potato and hurled it at Bombur. He smirked when it splattered on the bald patch on the top of Bombur’s head. Fili put his hand on Kili’s arm but he shook it off angrily. To Kili once a fight had started (especially a food fight) he would win it. He wished he could laugh so much as Bombur's cheeks swelled with rage but he knew if he did his mother would hear.</p>
<p>Bombur leaped onto the table, astonishingly quickly for a man of his weight, and seized a basket of bread rolls tipping them over Kili’s head. He squeezed his lips tightly shut and looked like he was about to explode with mirth at the face Kili was making. After Kili had recovered from his shock he grabbed a plate of fried eggs and tossed them all over his opponent with a satisfied grin. One second later Bombur was about to hurl a bowl of baked beans over the boys when he skidded on an egg and toppled off the table and onto Dis. Her head and shoulders vanished from sight into the cake and the brothers gasped.</p>
<p>Dis yanked her head out of the cake and turned around. There was icing all over her face and hair and massive lumps of it slid of her face to fall with loud splats on the floor. Underneath the mud like chocolate, her face was scarlet as a ripe tomato and her wrath like a tremor seemed to shake the whole room. “Bombur......” Dis hissed he voice no more than a whisper as she glared down at where he had landed on the ground.“You are confined to your room unless called and no more food all of today.”</p>
<p>“B......B..But,” Bombur stammered. “No buts, do you hear me you will not leave your room!” she screamed her patience disintegrating.</p>
<p>“But it was Kili’s fault!” he blurted out feeling no better than a tiny mouse in a lions cage.</p>
<p>Once Dis heard those words she twisted round and gave Kili a death stare before she shrieked “Goooooooooooo!”</p>
<p>Two fat tears squeezed out of Bombur’s eyes as he waddled out of the room and Dis fixed Kili with another scowl while she stormed into the pantry to find a wash basin. Kili peeked round at Fili hoping to catch his gaze and be rewarded with a smirk but instead Fili shook his head and continued eating clearly disappointed. Kili meekly nibbled the rest of his meal and put his dish into the wash bucket. Afterwards he shoved his crown on his head and followed Fili out the door.</p>
<p>“Kili,” he heard his mum call out firm but calm. He motioned for Fili to wait who responded by rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>“Yes mum?” Kili asked timidly staring at the floor in embarrassment.</p>
<p>“Did you start a food fight?” she questioned raising an eyebrow as she did so. “Bombur seems to think it’s your fault?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t I swear,” he promised as he took a step towards her noting that she was clean again. “But please may I go now. I’m going to be late.”</p>
<p>“Oh all right,” she huffed with a sigh yet when she saw the look of relief flooding over her son’s face she added, “but I still don’t think you are entirely innocent therefore I will punish you later. Now come here and let me fix your crown, it’s all lopsided.</p>
<p>“Ugh fine,” Kili moaned, shuffling towards her shoulders drooped in shame.</p>
<p>“Wait...” his mother said slowly before adding in a tone of disbelief “Is that egg in your eyebrows? How messy do you have to be when you eat?”</p>
<p>One second later she grabbed his hair and held his head firmly while she whipped a wet towel out of the sink and scrubbed his face. In response Kili tried to prise his mother’s fingers out of his hair only making her rub harder. When she finished she let go of him and he almost dropped to the floor because he was so intent on escaping her clutches.</p>
<p>Five minutes later as he strode into the halls of Erebor, with his blonde brother, Kili finally felt majestic. He looked up and saw his uncle sitting on a throne with the arkenstone placed in the back of it. At his sides were two thrones one with his crest and another with Fili’s. Kili sat down and held his head high copying his Uncles every move as he smiled proudly at his nephews.</p>
<p>Kili was never very good at sitting still and quiet and he couldn’t help drumming his fingers on the armrests when a group of dwarves came in and started discussing different ways to keep the mountain protected. After another fifteen minutes Kili was slouching and blowing his hair out of his face. His brother kept giving him disapproving glances but Kili ignored them with a sigh. He eventually fell asleep.</p>
<p>An hour later the dwarves left and Thorin took this chance to pounce on Kili and shake him awake. “What do you think you’re doing? Sleeping in the middle of a meeting and distracting everyone, are you a dwarf-ling or fully grown prince?” he yelled at Kili.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Uncle Thorin,” he replied reverently as he sat up as straight as he could in his king’s grasp “I didn’t sleep well last night and I was just so bored, please could I take a break and go hunting. I’ll be back for lunch.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t resist Kili’s chocolate puppy dog eyes so he moaned reluctantly  "Fine, I guess it’s only those greedy elves from Mirkwood coming to trade with us but go quick before I change my mind.”</p>
<p>Kili didn’t need any persuasion he rushed out of the throne room like a bullet, ignoring his mother’s words from an hour or two ago, and made his way to the great doors. He yanked his sleeveless fur-trimmed coat off its peg and grabbed his archery gloves, bow and quiver (that was full of arrows) and slipped them on swiftly. He pushed open the doors and closed them hastily behind him. It was glorious to feel the warm spring wind blowing in his face carrying his hair out behind him. The mountain was now covered in lush green grass and there was a forest near the bottom of it. It was beautiful to be able to get out of the gloomy cold stone walls and into the bright warm sunshine.</p>
<p>He skimmed down the slopes, narrowly missing some tree that were scattered around the top, and leaped over bumps until he reached a glistening small river. The trees sheltered it and the sun’s rays peeked through the gaps in the emerald leaves, bathing the whole place in a faint green light. The sound of the water briskly flowing over the rocks was very peaceful and he couldn’t help lying down on the soft grass and drifting to sleep.</p>
<p>Suddenly Kili jolted awake. It had been nearly two hours, judging by the sun, since he fell asleep and he was puzzled as to what woke him. A couple of seconds later he heard a female voice calling for help and he realised that was his answer. Kili was up like a rocket and he soon found the source of the voice. It was a graceful elven lady with dark brown glossy curls that almost reached her knees. She was slender and had a slight pink blush that highlighted her pale alabaster skin. She wore a soft lavender high low dress that matched her eyes which also had long flowing loose sleeves. Over it she had on a white leather bodice with purple flowers embroidered onto to it and laced up with matching ribbons. She wore archery bracers that were also embroidered and laced to match her bodice. Kili immediately felt very unhappy because she suddenly reminded him of Tauriel and her curly hair was styled in the exact same way as Tauriel’s. She was standing beside a covered elven wagon, drawn by two black stallions, looking at a wheel that had come off in distress.</p>
<p>She twisted round and saw him step hesitantly onto the dusty dirt road and exclaimed gratefully “Oh thank goodness someone’s in these woods. Would you help me put this wheel back on? For such a strong young dwarf like you would be able to do it in no time.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” he answered forgetting his mother’s warning about not talking to strangers, “What’s your name?”</p>
<p>“Oh my name’s Aranel, I’m a cart driver,” she put forth while she stared at him from her perch on the seat of the cart. “What’s yours?”</p>
<p>“Mine’s Kili, brother of Fili, son of Dis,” he replied cautiously not wanting to reveal his full identity. “You don’t really look like a cart driver to me, you wear rich clothes and bracers are you an archer?”</p>
<p>“Well a lady can’t go around defenceless in the woods,” she giggled “and these clothes were given to me from Lord Thranduil for my service.”</p>
<p>He was about to tell her that he was done when he felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck. Kili reached up and tugged out a red feathered dart. He rose from where he had been kneeling beside the wheel and peered up at Aranel to check on her. He did not expect to see her unharmed and aiming a mini crossbow at him. “Did you shoot that?” he ordered panic filling his voice. He had heard that elves sometimes poisoned their darts to kill their enemies. “Is it poisoned?”</p>
<p>“Yes of course I did, she chuckled gazing down at the dwarf's terrified eyes with glee. “Also you will find out soon enough but I warn you, you have approximately 2 minutes before you lose consciousness.</p>
<p>“W......wh....what? He stammered as he took a couple of steps back, dropping the dart, as he stumbled to the ground because his legs went numb. “This is some kind of joke, right?”</p>
<p>“Nope!” she smirked shaking her head and curls along with it. “Did your mother not tell you not to talk to strangers? You’re very silly, you know. Anyway fun’s over...... GUARDS! Tie him up.”</p>
<p>At her word five other elves jumped out from behind the trees. He grabbed an arrow out of his quiver (he didn’t bring his sword because he didn’t think he would need it if the mountain was protected and he was hunting) and tried in vain to stand on his dead legs. He pulled the head off it and threw it at one of the elves hitting him in the shoulder and antagonizing all the others. In a couple of seconds two elves were at his sides trying to grab his flailing arms. They disarmed him in seconds and Kili tried to hit them in the face and kept them off his arms a bit longer. He felt a sudden jerk in his hair and his head was yanked back making his whole head pound in pain. He gasped and because of the distraction the elves were able to grab his arms pull them out straight and stop him from moving them. He felt pressure on his numb legs and knew one was holding them just encase. He wriggled as much as he could but he was completely immobilised. There was only one thing he could do, he opened his mouth and screamed.</p>
<p>He felt another agonising yank to his hair and his scream became a yelp of pain as he felt his hair falling out of its clip. He was about to yell again when he felt a cool hand clamp firmly on his mouth blocking all sound from coming out. Kili felt his strength leaving him but he still wanted to fight so he savagely bit the elf hard on the hand. There was a satisfying hiss of discomfort from his enemy before his head was moved harshly and thumped on a hard rock. His vision went blurry and his left temple felt like it was on fire and he sensed the hot sticky blood slowly making its way down his face. He knew that his crown had fallen off somewhere and hoped for his sake that Fili would find it.</p>
<p> He couldn’t move his arms anymore and his eyes started to close. He felt so tired and the last thing he was aware of was the many hands roughly rolling his limp body unto his stomach, yanking his hands behind his back and tying them tightly with strong elvish cord.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BTW when Kili heard the scream it was his own and his brother heard it and rushed into the room. Also we're almost sure ada means father in elvish, nadad means brother in khuzdul , nadadith means younger brother, nadadel means brother of all brothers and amad means mother. Thx for reading pls review. Don't kill us for mistakes. Also ik chocolate probs doesn't exist in middle earth but I like it. XD Also just saying I'm rubbish at paragraphing. BP</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>